OpFor
The OpFor (short for Opposing Force) are a radical militant group and the dominant political force in an unnamed Arab country following a violent coup d'état, they owend by the Ultranationalist Party. They serve as the main antagonists during the first chapter of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare during the USMC segment of the campaign. History The OpFor, led by Khaled Al-Asad came to power during a violent military coup in the Capital City of an unnamed Arab country, securing its mineral wealth and cementing itself as a major power in the Middle East. Their coup culminated in the dramatic execution of former President Al-Fulani on international television. Following their rise to power, American marines entered the country in an attempt to remove the OpFor from power. Though the search for Al-Asad was unsuccessful, the Americans were able to score multiple victories during their brief campaign. In just a few days, the bulk of Al-Asad's forces had been pushed back to the Capital City where they were making their last stand. However, as US forces closed in on the last enemy stronghold, the OpFor detonated a large nuclear warhead, obliterating all American forces in the vicinity. It later became evident that the OpFor had been aided by the Ultranationalist rebels in order to draw attention away from the Russian civil war. The Ultranationalists had been supplying the OpFor with equipment, including weapons, vehicles, and, ultimately, nuclear ability. Following Al-Asad's capture and subsequent execution by the SAS in Azerbaijan, it is likely that the OpFor either surrendered or were otherwise neutralized as a threat. Equipment The OpFor was supplied mainly by the Ultranationalist forces of Russia. Hence, they use a mish-mash of primarily Russian-made weapons developed during the Soviet period, including the AK-47, the RPD and the RPG-7, as well as some German and American weapons as well. Some OpFor wear blue body armour, suggesting that some of their equipment is also gleaned from security forces. Though they are relatively well-equipped, many weapons available to other factions are not present in the OpFor's armory. They have a large assortment of armed vehicles, with BMP-2 and T-72 tanks, as well as an airforce consisting primarily of helicopter dropships and gunships such as the Mi-24. During The Coup, several MiG-29 fighters are also seen. In addition, they also seem to have several improvised fighting vehicles (IFVs) such as the armed pickup truck encountered in Charlie Don't Surf. Small Arms * AK-47 * AKS-74U * Dragunov * AK-47 Grenadier * G3 * M249 (Mounted and Unmounted) * M9 * RPD * RPG-7 * USP .45 * W1200 * Desert Eagle (Only used by Al-Asad) Heavy Weapons * M2 * ZPU-4 Aircraft * Mi-8 * Mi-24 * MiG-29 Armored Vehicles * BMP-2 * T-72 * IFV Nationality The nationality of the OpFor is never explicitly stated. Reference to the in-game maps does not provide a conclusion either, however, as different missions take place in different locations throughout the Middle East. While Charlie Don't Surf and The Bog take place within the coastal province of Makkah in Saudi Arabia, subsequent missions War Pig and Shock and Awe take place in Riyadh, Saudi Arabia and the Basra Governorate, Iraq respectively. This evidence supports the idea that the OpFor nation is in fact fictional, and was created only for story and gameplay purposes. On a television in the mission Blackout, a news reporter describes it as a small but oil rich country. In some scrapped single player levels, such as Designated Training the unknown country is specifically called "Saudi Arabia". This explains why most of the action in the Marine campaign is in Saudi Arabia and why OpFor troops use the G3, a weapon in use in Saudi Arabia. Trivia *The word OpFor in U.S military training refers to "enemy soldiers" that the new recruits faces in their training. American forces simply call them OpFor (seen in the multiplayer) for convenience's sake. *In multiplayer, OpFor snipers are arguably the worst to use. Their red berets make them more visible than other sniper, which can lead to them being countersniped more easily. *The OpFor could be a reference to or based on modern day terrorist groups, like Al-Qaeda or the Taliban. However, they also may be stylistically inspired by the Fedayeen and Saddam Hussein's army. They also happen to serve the same purpose as them. Images Category:Armies Category:Enemies